Getting Over Ron
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: After finding Ron with another girl, Hermione finds happiness in a place she wasn't expecting.


_**Hey! Thought I'd switch it up a bit and do a Harry/Hermione instead of a Draco/Hermione. **_

_**But if you like Hermione/Draco do check out my profile : )**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**xx**_

It was the last weekend before we broke up for the Christmas holidays and we'd all been given the opportunity to visit Hogsmeade for a final bit of Christmas shopping.

Today I'd been to Hogsmeade by myself as I was shopping for Christmas presents for Harry and Ron. Harry was easy to shop for this year. For the past few months he'd been complaining about how his old quidditch gloves gave him blisters. Bored of healing blisters I'd bought him the best quidditch gloves I could afford.

Ron was a little harder to shop for. This year I'd decided to tell Ron that I liked him. For most guys this would be quite an easy message to send in a gift but unfortunately Ron could be quite dense. After three hours in Hogsmeade I'd finally thrown in the towel, deciding instead to take a trip to Diagon Alley when I went home for Christmas.

Content with the present I'd found for Harry I was enjoying my walk back to Hogwarts in the snow. I always found it calming as the snow gently drifted to the ground.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet of my walk until I reached the gates of Hogwarts where I noticed an unusual sound in the bushes to my right. Curious, I crept into the bushes to find the source of the noise.

As I got closer I noticed it was two people kissing and was about to turn away to give the couple privacy when I noticed flaming orange hair. I gasped as I realised the hair belonged to Ron. On closer inspection I realised the person he was with was none other than Lavender Brown. The exact person he'd broken up with just last year.

I felt my heart lurch and I felt sick to the stomach. I had to get away from them. I turned on my heel and ran. Unfortunately the snow, along with the bushes, caused me to slip and stumble as I ran, resulting in a rather loud noise. Ron turned in my direction and I caught eyes with him. He looked shocked and puzzled as to why I was there. I felt my face turn red and I turned to run once more, this time being more careful with my footing, and managed to make it into the grounds of Hogwarts. I had absolutely no desire to hear Ron come up with excuses for his situation.

I continued to run all the way to the Gryfinndor common room and was heading up the stairs to my dorm when I ran straight into Harry.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?" Harry looked confused as he wiped the tears from my face.

I hadn't realised I was crying until Harry mentioned it but it did explain some of the looks I was getting in the corridors.

"Hermione?" Harry brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just ... well ..." I couldn't find the words.

"It's Ron isn't it," Harry said calmly. I was shocked. How did he know this was about Ron?

"Yes," I answered quietly, "I saw him with Lavender Brown," I spat the name.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said giving me a hug, "He's not worth your tears."

I looked up into Harry's eyes and saw something there that I'd never seen before. Though I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat, take your mind off him," Harry smiled and gave my hand a squeeze before letting go and leading me to the great hall.

Over dinner we spoke about the Christmas holidays and I discovered that Harry was staying at Hogwarts this Christmas while Ron and I went home to stay with our parents. I felt awful leaving him on his own and wondered if my parents would let him stay with us over Christmas. I couldn't see them allowing it but I guess it was worth a shot.

After dinner we went back up to the common room and got comfortable on the sofa. I picked up a book which we had to read for defence against the dark arts and Harry did the same.

A few hours later I looked up from my book to find that the common room was empty apart from me and Harry. I turned to Harry and noticed he was sleeping quietly on the sofa next to me.

I gently shook his shoulder to wake him up but instead of waking up he flung his arms around me and pulled me close to him whilst still asleep.

"Erm, Harry?" I mumbled to no avail as Harry continued sleeping.

"Harry?" I said a bit louder but there was still no reply.

"Harry!" I almost shouted and finally Harry began to stir. He looked down at me in his arms and froze, confused as to the situation.

"Hermione?"

"You hugged me in your sleep," I smiled.

"Oh," Harry said still not moving, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I mumbled as I looked into his eyes and noticed something peculiar there for the second time today. It was at this point that Harry started to lean towards me. I had a feeling I knew where this was going but for reasons unknown to me I didn't move away. Actually I started to lean towards him.

Our lips met quickly before Harry pulled back to look into my eyes. I looked back at him and smiled slightly, which he took as permission to continue and leant forwards with meaning this time, kissing me full on the mouth. At first I was shocked but soon started to kiss him back just as eagerly. My heart began to beat faster and I felt myself wanting to kiss Harry.

Harry pulled me onto his lap and worked his hands into my hair. I moaned softly. I loved the feeling of people playing with my hair. However my moan had done something which I hadn't meant to do. In my position on Harry's lap I felt a slight pressure against my leg. It didn't take me long to realise the pressure was coming from his groin. I pulled back and Harry looked away as he turned bright red.

I placed my hand on his cheek, pulling him round to look at me, and gave him a gentle kiss. I heard his breath hitch and felt his heart beat faster. The gentle kiss quickly turned more passionate and soon Harry's tongue was trailing my lip, begging for entrance to my mouth, which I happily granted. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands explored each other's bodies.

It wasn't long before my hands found their way under Harry's shirt and he helped me lift it over his head. I was shocked at how toned his body was. I mean I knew he wouldn't be completely scrawny because of all the working out he did for quidditch, but I didn't expect him to be quite so muscular.

Harry smirked at my reaction and I kissed him again to wipe the smirk from his face. As we kissed his hands reached for the buttons on my shirt and I helped him as he fumbled to undo them. I noticed his eyes lock onto my breasts and it didn't take him long to reach for the clasp on my bra.

We continued to take it in turns to remove each other's clothes until we were both stark naked on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. I was shocked at myself for letting it get this far. I never thought I would be the type of person to get into this situation in a public place where anyone, well any Gryffindor, could walk in at any moment.

Probably more surprising was the fact that these thoughts didn't deter me from wanting to be with Harry, even if it was in the common room.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

Harry flipped us round and positioned himself above me. It was at that exact moment that the door to the common room opened wide and someone came in. My breath caught in my throat and I held my finger to my lips telling Harry to keep quiet. It was very dark in the common room so maybe if we stayed completely still and quiet the person wouldn't notice us.

At first it looked like we were in luck but as the footsteps neared the stairs Harry sneezed. His eyes went wide and he looked at me apologetically. I just kept quiet hoping the person would keep walking. But no.

"Harry?" A familiar voice spoke through the darkness. Shit. It was Ron. Well it would be wouldn't it? Of all the people in the world who could've walked through that door it just had to be Ron. For the love of Merlin!

"Erm, yeah," Harry mumbled, keeping his head down and doing his best to stop Ron from noticing me.

"What are you do- ..." Ron stopped as he noticed me, "Hermione?"

I kept quiet. I still wasn't in the mood to speak to Ron after what I'd witnessed earlier.

"Harry what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ron screamed.

"Ron please, people are trying to sleep," Harry mumbled.

"I asked you a question!"

"Oh Ron just piss off!" I shouted at him.

"No, not until you two tell me what the hell is going on here!" Ron's ears started to turn red.

Harry groaned, stood and walked over to Ron. Ron smirked, thinking Harry was about to tell him the truth about what was happening. But to his surprise, Harry punched him full force in the jaw. Ron fell to the floor and Harry turned to me.

I was shocked. I never expected that to happen in a million years.

"He'll wake up soon," Harry smiled.

"Then we'd best get out of here," I grinned.

We put on our cloaks, leaving the rest of our clothes scattered across the floor of the common room, and made our way to the room of requirement. We spent the rest of the night in our own little world, completely forgetting about Ron.

The following morning we left the room of requirement hand in hand and smiling from ear to ear. Getting over Ron was the best thing I had ever done.

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Please review and let me know if you have any one-shots you'd like me to read and review, I'm really bored at the moment : P**_

_**xx**_


End file.
